


Christmas Carols and Cookies

by Miss_Rust



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: Prompt fill:I firmly plan to finish my thesis in peace, but the walls in this building are paper-thin, and so I keep getting distracted by the pleasant singing voice coming from the apartment next to this one. The only downside is that they keep singing Christmas carols.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Christmas Carols and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).

> This Prompt was requested by my lovely @charleybradburies ! (@bisexualgendryas on Tumblr)
> 
> Thanks for the beta @szamanita ! 
> 
> Tis' my first prompt fill so I really hope I did well :)

It was the second weekend of December, and Tormund was furiously typing away at his computer, determined to finish up the final chapter of the analysis part of his thesis. He really wanted to finish before Christmas, so the grind was real. Two weeks left. Not that he had a deadline, not really, he had set this one himself so that he could relax over the holiday,  
This time, his little sister Ygritte would be joining him on the 22nd, returning from her first year of uni. 

He got a good chunk of writing done, and soon enough it was afternoon. The last rays of the sun were shining, the winter sun setting early, leaving the world in cosy darkness. 

A door somewhere in the house slammed, easily to hear, as the building was old, so the walls were very thin. 

Tormund, after making himself some tea, sat back down to write. 

Somewhere in the building, someone started singing. It sounded very faint, so either the person was trying to be quiet, or they were further down the hall from him. 

It sounded rather nice, he thought. Male, somehow a bit husky, a pleasant sound. It was also getting progressively louder by the minute. 

Normally, Tormund was quite okay with listening to music, he didn’t usually get distracted. Actually, he quite enjoyed it sometimes. 

The only thing that was a dealbreaker for him was Christmas Carols. And whichever gods he had offended today, they really wanted him to suffer. 

The singer, which he could now pinpoint to being precisely in the flat next to him, started belting out “Jingle Bells”, not necessarily at the top of his lungs, but loud enough to distract him from writing.

After a few hours, Tormund couldn’t take it anymore. He was way too distracted. He had, however, disgruntledly finished his chapter, so he was done for the day.

Tormund figured a little bit of investigating couldn’t hurt. Maybe bring some cookies over.  
He had made some yesterday. 

Cookies in hand, he put on an ugly Christmas sweater and went over to knock.

“Yes?”  
Oh no. It was the new neighbour; he had seen him around at the laundry sometimes.  
Dark, curly hair that reached the shoulders, grey, pale eyes and such pouty lips. Tormund had already been in love when he’d seen the man in the elevator for the first time. 

“Ah, hi! I’m sorry, I heard you singing, and it quite distracted me from my thesis because I wanted to check so badly who that lovely voice belonged to!” Tormund nearly stammered, god, he was so useless around handsome men sometimes it hurt. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I’ll stop immediately! I hope I didn’t distract you too much!” the man answered, a blush rising on his face. Tormund wanted to find out how far down it reached precisely. 

“No, no, it’s fine, really I finished! I was just hoping to maybe listen in person. I really hate Christmas Carols though. I’ll pay you with cookies?” Tormund held up the box hopefully, grinning manically. 

Tormund wondered if he was going too far, requesting such a thing, but he really didn’t care anymore. It seemed like it worked, as the man in the door started eyeing up his cookies, and a smile took over his face. 

“Are those chocolate chip?” he asked, looking intrigued. 

“Yeah, triple chocolate, browned butter, everything,” Tormund replied, extending the box towards the man.  
“You can also just take the cookies if you don’t wanna sing, I realise that’s a bit straightforward of me” he admitted a bit sheepishly.

“No, no I think that’s a fair offer! I’d love to have an audience, I have a solo thing soon, and I need to train a bit so, if you want to, come in? I’m Jon, by the way.” the man opened his door further, extending a hand to usher him in.

“Right, if you’re sure? I’m Tormund, nice to meet you” Tormund said, following Jon inside. 

Not even 10 minutes later, he was situated in the cosiest couch he ever sat on, watching as Jon sang his heart out, now luckily no Christmas carols, but, Queen. He had a piano, talented fingers rushing over it to accompany his singing.  
And what a rendition it was. 

Later, when Jon was done, they were sitting on the couch, talking. 

“So, why, Queen?” Tormund asked, curiously.

“Ah.” Jon hummed, “because I’ve got the range to do it?” 

They laughed.

“No really, yeah you got the range, but why?”

“Right, so I study music at university, and we were supposed to, essentially find a singer that is very similar to us, be it voice or their history or fashion or whatever.”

“And you chose Queen why?”

“More like, I chose Freddie Mercury because he was queer and I am too” Jon now looked at him, somehow calculating, but also a bit vulnerable.

“Ah, so it wasn’t the fashion, you look a bit too tame for that” Tormund joked. “But for the record, if you were worried about that, I don’t care, I’m gay myself.”

A smile overtook Jon’s features, gradually but surely until he was full-on beaming at him.  
Tormund couldn’t help but beam back.

“So” Jon grinned. 

“What?” 

“So I’ve actually got a chance with you?” the smaller man smiled at him, a hopeful look on his face. 

Tormund couldn’t help it. He burst into laughter, pulling at Jon until the smaller man was closer to him. 

“Why do you think I came here, Jon?” he asked him. 

“Because my voice is like a siren’s song luring you in?” Jon laughed, now definitely staring at his lips.

Tormund huffed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“So I do? Have a chance? Can I kiss you?” 

Tormund replied by pulling Jon close, dropping a kiss on those plush lips he had admired only a few hours early.”

And if he didn’t get back to his own apartment until the next morning, no-one but his cat would know.

**Author's Note:**

> Smash that ♥ or leave me a comment!


End file.
